dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
莉兹的缓刑
A Stay of Execution for Lizzy is the first mission in The Brigmore Witches ''DLC. Briefing ''You need Lizzy Stride's boat to reach Delilah's stronghold at Brigmore Manor. Unfortunately, the leader of the Dead Eels gang is locked up in Coldridge Prison and you've got to break her out. Infiltration Outside Coldridge The mission starts outside Coldridge Prison where Daud must infiltrate the building and find Lizzy Stride. If he purchases the Overseer Daud favor, Daud will have access through the front door. If not, he will have to find another way inside. Overseer Daud is free to explore the interrogation room and the areas leading to it without alerting the guards. However, if Daud provokes the guards or is caught trespassing in the cell blocks, they will turn hostile. To the right of the bridge is a stone stairway leading up from the sewers. From here, Daud can overhear two guards talking on the bridge, discussing the installation of a new arc pylon device. An Overseer music box will be playing over the loudspeaker system, due to the presence of a special detainee in the interrogation room. As a result, Daud cannot use his powers. From the stairs, Daud can climb a fence leading to the execution yard, where an Officer will be in the middle of executing three guards accused of being involved in or, through inaction, being responsible for the escape of Corvo Attano. Daud can sneak past while the Officer performs the executions, but to get inside he must either go through the door or climb onto a pipe above the door. If he goes through the door, there will be several guards patrolling the area; a Watch Lower Guard stands in front of the door itself, and an Officer controls the inner security door. Inside Coldridge Daud can either neutralize the guards or sneak past them, it is recommended that Daud close the security door before engaging. Once he makes it into the next room, another lever for the door can be found in the security door booth to the right. On the left wall is a bulletin board containing notes, and in front of Daud is an arc pylon. If Daud purchased the Overseer Daud favor at the beginning of the mission, the arc pylon will be disabled, allowing him safe entry to the interrogation room. If he did not, the arc pylon will be active and powered by a mostly empty whale oil tank (picking up a whale oil tank outside the interrogation room will turn the guards hostile). The rewire panel for the arc pylon is in the last room of the security booth. Daud can also find a note saying that the log book recording prisoners and their cells is in the security booth between sections C and D. From the booth, Daud can overhear a conversation between two guards. If Daud neutralized Arnold Timsh non-lethally in'' The Knife of Dunwall, he can be heard shouting from his cell. To the right are the cells, containing sections A, C, and D, and to the left is section B, the one from which Corvo escaped. It will be dark and the door locked. Many cells contain items that Daud can use or sell for coin, and a few hold notable people. (Note: Lizzy's location varies between six different cells, and the corrupted bone charm and explosive bolts vary between two different cells.) A00 - ''Lizzy Stride. A01 - Explosive bolts and a few sellable items. Rigged with trap. A04 - Arnold Timsh (if eliminated non-lethally in The Knife of Dunwall). A10 - Corrupted bone charm in toilet. A11 - Two sleep darts. A13 - Explosive bolts and a few sellable items. Rigged with trap. A14 - Coin. A15 - Unknown inmate. A20 - Table with cards and coin. A21 - Lizzy Stride. A24 - Unknown inmate. A25 - Books and blueprints for baffle dust. C06 - Unknown inmate. C08 - Unknown inmate. C09 - Unknown inmate. C28 - Lizzy Stride. D11 - Lucas Penroe or Lizzy Stride. D21 - Corrupted bone charm in toilet. D24 - Lizzy Stride. D28 - Lizzy Stride. Directly ahead is the yard containing the cell door control booth, which can be found at a higher level. Daud can easily blink there from a hole high in the bars, or he can make his way there by going through the hallway. The yard is patrolled by several guards, but only one guard will occasionally make his way through the hall. Interrogation Room If Daud crosses the yard, he will find himself in front of the interrogation room. The area outside of the room is patrolled by a few guards, but the room itself is unguarded. Daud can neutralize or sneak past the guards to enter the interrogation room. Upon entering the room, Daud will find that it has been destroyed and overgrown with trees and roots. The floor is jagged and crumbled, and broken pipes hang from the ceiling. In the interrogation chair is a burnt body, and when Daud nears it, he will hear low voices and strange sounds. On a table in the back of the room is an audiograph player holding a recording of a witch interrogation. Breaking Lizzy Free To the right of the interrogation room is section D. Daud can either take out the guard at the door or blink on top of the bars to get to the cells. He will find Lizzy Stride's location in the log book in the security booth. Lizzy's cell is randomized between a few set cell numbers. In order to open the door, Daud must go to the door control booth in the yard and use the Cell Door Control System. A note containing directions on how to use it can be found in the booth. He can use the machine to open Lizzy's cell and any other cells of note. A Hatter can be found in one of the cells and will try to escape if his door is opened. Another prisoner with the plague will also run from his cell, saying that he wants a "soldier's death." If all the guards have been neutralized, the Hatter will stay where he is, and the other prisoner will run around the building looking for someone to fight. If the prisoner with plague sees Daud, he will become hostile and try to attack him. Once Daud has opened Lizzy's cell, he can rescue her. Lizzy will be chained up in her cell, and Daud must free her after making a deal. Lizzy will faint soon after, and Daud will be required to carry her out of the prison. Escape At this point, four new guards will enter the building from the front door. If Daud does not want to be seen, he can use pipes to stay up high (though he may be spotted by guards patrolling the cells on higher floors) and then escape above the door to the execution yard. Since he will not be able to use his powers once outside, Daud must sneak past the two guards and take the stairs up to a series of boards and vents upon which he can climb. Once Daud makes it over the fence, there will be two guards patrolling the bridge. Daud must travel down the stairs and into the sewers where Thomas will be waiting for him. Favors Overseer Daud *This favor allows Daud to enter the prison disguised as an Overseer. **He can make it as far into the building as the interrogation room, but he is not allowed in the cell blocks. Misplaced Rune *This favor provides Daud with a rune confiscated during a sweep. It will be hidden somewhere in the prison. Forged Requisition *In addition to an elixir, a remedy, and some bullets normally found in one of the locked munitions lockers, there will be two stun mines, and the key can be found nearby. Special Actions *Maintained Overseer Disguise, Leaving No Evidence Behind *Learned About the Brigmore Witch's Interrogation *Stopped the Execution of the Guard Who Helped Corvo General Mission Notes *Lizzy Stride can be found in cells A00, A21, C28, D11, D24, D28 *If an alarm goes off, the doors to the cell blocks will close and lock until the alarm stops ringing. *One of the guards being executed is the man who helped Corvo escape by giving him the key to his cell. It is revealed that his name is Watch Officer Thorpe and that he was bribed with coin and elixir. **If he is saved from execution, he will tell Daud the location of Lizzy Stride's cell. *The section in which Lizzy Stride's cell is located will be locked, and a key is needed if Daud wishes to enter from the stairs. *Arnold Timsh's cell can be opened by Daud from the control room, after which Timsh will run for the exit. Daud can use the Barrister's escape attempt as a distraction, as the guards will be occupied. Trivia *There is a deck of playing cards in one cell that resembles the Dishonored Tarot Deck, but it is called the Game of Nancy Tarot Deck and has a picture of a rat eating its tail instead of Corvo's mask on the front of the box. *A note mentions a Hatter named Lucas Penroe who is enemies with Lizzy and has attempted to kill her in the past. However, upon opening his cage, he will simply cower and call for help. *The prisoner with the plague can be heard saying, "I didn't know she had the plague. Why'd she take my money?" suggesting that he contracted the disease from a prostitute. *The prisoners' clothing changes between playthroughs. *Along the corridor between the Cell Control System and the Interrogation Room, there is a missing ceiling panel. If accessed this area leads to a stash of goods hidden away. There is a note along with a sleep dart, a gold ingot, a coin pouch, and the Royal Protector's Naval Commendation. **According to developer Harvey Smith, the Royal Protector's Naval Commendation was meant to be delivered to Corvo upon his return to Gristol, but was confiscated by the City Watch.Developer Commentary - Royal Protector's Naval Commendation Gallery Cridgee01.png|Guards fighting a Hatter. soe03.jpg|Thomas speaks to Daud before the mission. coldridge outer night.png|View of Coldridge Prison from the sewer entrance. outside coldridge01.png|A guard outside Coldridge. Thorpe02.png|Guards being executed outside the prison. Watch officer thorpe execution.png|Watch Officer Thorpe about to be executed. Thorpe060.png|Watch Officer Thorpe. Arc coldridge.png|The inside of Coldridge Prison with the arc pylon. Cridge10.png|Block B. Cridge yard.png|The yard. Medal at coldridge.png|The Royal Protector's Commendation Medal. Witch interrogation.png|The special detainee. timsh prison02.png|Timsh in his prison cell. soe01.jpg|A prisoner in the control booth. soe05.jpg|Lizzy in shackles. soe04.jpg|The sewer entrance. soe02b.jpg|An assassin holds Lizzy over his shoulder. coldridge loading.png|The loading screen. High Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches Part 1- Opening and Coldridge Prison; High Chaos|High Chaos Walkthrough. Low Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches (No Kills No Alerts) -- Ep. 1, A Stay of Execution for Lizzy|Low Chaos Walkthrough. References en:A Stay of Execution for Lizzy it:Pena Sospesa Per Lizzy ru:Отсрочка казни Лиззи